Did you notice?
by bloody.bite
Summary: A list of things in Twilight that you might not have caught book movie . Rated T because I never really did understand the ratings thingy and because of paranoia.
1. The movie

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, it owns me**

**You probably noticed…**

Jasper's ability was not explained.

Victoria actually said something…

Apparently Jasper is in te same grade as Alice since he was at the field trip.

Edward was not graceful or swift ex: After he jumps on Bella's truck saying hewants to bring her to his ouse.

**Did you notice?**

the caffeteria, the Cullens were actually eating.

were wearing hats in class! (I don't know about you but…we are prohibited from wearing hats in class)

3. Ben Cheeney was never born…

**Stuff that will crack you up…**

the baseball scene, when Victoria makes a threat and Jasper has one of his limited lines; take a look at Kellan Lutz's face!

way Laurent says "OOOOO" (made me laugh) (Baseball scene)

James and Edward have their stare off he really just looks like he is stoned (I'm just saying…).

James realizes Bella's human…(hihi) look at the way he runs to them.

the ballet studio; when James tells Bella 'I borrowed this from you're house, hope you don't mind' listen to the way he says it. It's kinda funny 

Billy and Jacob go to Bella's house with Harry Clearwater's fishfry listen to the way Taylor…laughs? Before Bella says 'come here to visit Charlie' (or something like that) he has a litle girly shriek.

again in the baseball scene after Edward and Emmet collide, Rpatz gives K-Lutz (hehe is means Klutz) the finger! (Really check it out!)

Eric Y attemps to ask Bella to the dance in class and Mike interupts…listen you can hear Eric say: Why you gotta ruin a players game, let a playa play!

And some other stuff, listen.

's face when he decides to bring Bella to his house, look at it (hehe) he looks like he's farting!

10. At the dance when Bella waves to Mike and Jessica, look at the litle hand signaling they do…boobs.

Jasper it up to batt in the baseball scene, look at what Rosalie is doing…

**More to come soon, anything else you've noticed? Tell me!**

**Xoxo Bite me.**


	2. The movie again

**Things I forot to add…**

Lauren M was never born (Credit to Milkoesthebodygood , thanx)

Charlie has a dishwasher (Credit goes to stupidlamb13, once again thanx)

Phil talks (paulinatheweena pointed tat out, credit to you)

Emmett has curly hair (paulinatheweena pointed that out to thanx). The reason to that is because Kellen Lutz shaved his hair for another movie and his hair didn't grow in time for Twilight so they just shrugged it off.

*******

Someone was wondering how many times I have seen th movie, well…7 and a half times. But I only saw it in the theatres once, so…I'm a bad twilighter ;(

If anyone wants to see the movie again…I know how just let me know you want the link :) But I don't know if I will get in trouble for it…

Anyways I will definetly be adding more chapters. Some of you have noticed some things but I'll have to check it out to make sure it's actually true (not that I'm calling you a liar). Just to make sure.

Chow!

P.S sorry this chapter was really short, I did it based on my reviews but I promise another one will be up momentarily!

**Did you notice anything? Let me know!**

**Xoxo Bite me**


	3. More stuff to notice 'bout the movie

**Did you notice?**

**AN: **Hey guys sorry it took a while to update, it's been a lazy week. I hope everyone welcomed 2009 with open arms and you all had an awesome new year! School is starting soon (unfortunately) wich means it would probably take a long time for me to update so I will pobably (**probably **is key) only update on weekends but there is always a chance! I'd also like to thank everyone who pointed stuff out (YOU GUYS ROCK) and left reviews and signed up for alerts and the whole shabang. So anyways I don't know if anyone actually read the AN's but anyways if you guys do…buttercup  .

**You should have probably noticed**

(And I should have remembered)

never explaine the stuff about Alice. (Izzi DeSoto realised it)

's kitchen is white not yellow

has an awesome tv unlike what the book says.

(Twilighterazngurl noticed those 2 last things)

**Did you notice?**

every scene where there s a TV the ballet scene is playing ex: the hospital scene, look at the behind Renee's face and spot the tv. (Twilighterazngurl spotted it)

Bella and Edward are dancing at the prom and they start kissing Rpatz is frowning.

3.I'm not sure about this one because watching a movie on a laptop screen cannot be compaerd to a movie screen but…KimberlyJohnson noticed thatVictoria is crying at the end of the movie.

**I guess that's the end of this chapter. I wil probably make one more of these and then start commenting on the book errors (YuP there are mistakes in the books). So you guys can start sending in you're eye catchers. One last thing, in the Twilight extended trailer (the 2:22 second trailer ********, yeah I'mthat freaky) what is the song that is playing (both of them). Thanx for everything and CHOW.**

**Xoxo Bite me.**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys, so I tried to send out link to anyone that wanted one for the movie. Some of you responded that the link wasn't working for you and I'm sad to hear that. I hunted down anither link so hopefuly it will work better . So…here is half of the link:www. tv shack . net /movies/ (no spaces)

The other half will be posted in one of the preivious chapters : )

I'd also like to that anyone who reviewed (wich made me extremely happy for all the responses)/signed up for alerts/favourited my story/favorited (yeah, I made a word up!) me (the author). It's a great joy! Anyways, if you guys have any problems please just write it in a review and since the hell whole I call school is starting in about 24hours I will probably only be able to make a new chapter during the weekend unless my teachers take pity on me (PLEASE?). Hopefully they will, keep hope alive.

That is all

Oh and P.s f you're wondering why the text is on one side...

if you haven't noticed (hehe) the Text keeps getting cut off so…yeah : )

Now, I'm done. I promise

Xoxo Bite me.


	5. Response to the reviews

An: So…umm…Grrr, I'm sorry I just needed to say that. Anyways thank you once again for everything you guys sereiously do rock! OK and I will post another chapter when lazyness dosen't overtake me!Promise!

This is for the fan reviews…

ashley18661 , I agree with everything you said, I sereiously didn't get the Spider monkey thingy…

And it's so true that Bella got way from Alice very easily…And thanxfor conforming that Victoria was actually crying. Edward's room really didn't look like a bedroom, there was no space. I don't know what they're going to do about that. The bed!

I found it weird that Bella had a cell, sereiously it's not corresponding with the book! Bella gets her cell in Eclipse, and it's Edward's! (Twilighterazngurl also pointed that out) And yeah, Bella was all to brave in the movie. I really just made this chapter to re-post the link (my scavenger hunt didn't work out the way I wanted it to)

Voila : / movies / Twilight __ 2008 _ / a : 3975 /

/movies/Twilight__2008 /

h t t p: / / t v s h a c k . n e t / m o v i e s / T w i l i g h t 2 0 0 8 /

or

/movies/Twilight__2008_/a:3975/

http : / / t v s h a c k . n e t / m o v i e s / T w i l i g h t__2008_/a:3975/

No spaces.

The lazyness won

Xoxo Bite me.


	6. Last movie chapter!

Hy guys, it is I! Bloody bite, the person you've been waiting on for EONS!!!! It's been like EONS of time since I have updated, come at me with a butcher knife if you want but Edward has been hanging out at my place lawls :) ( but im sereious)

So I'm a bit OOC right now because I've been reading a fanfiction "Cullen AIM" it is probably one of my faves it's by Damned Daybreaker . Is soooo awesome that she got me to write all over a pack lentils saying : OOOh lentils are soo ferosh " and some other stuff I'm to lazy to write. So anyways check out that story after you've checked out this one (even though it's not a story, more of a list that is against the fanfic rules but watevaaahh) and my new one "Twilight wife swap" I need crazy support for that one because I'm fresh out of ideas. OK enough advertising on with the show! Hehe haha heheh

OK so StilLME-StillOBSESSED sent me a PM (I don't know how to receive them, except by e-mail) that could have been my history project (haha noo I love you for sending me something you rock this is dedicated to you). It's about allll the things that bugged her and were messed up in the movie, and since this is the last movie chapter here I must post this!

Hey! I sent you a review a while back saying I would send you any mistakes I  
see when I see the movie (awkward moment...) OK! Here's what I came up  
with!::

When Tyler's van hits Bella's car and he emerges to say they he's  
sorry, there is blood dripping down from his forehead. Seeing as how Jasper  
lost control when a single droplet of blood fell, shouldn't have lost  
control when he smelled Eric's blood? (Reference 'Twilight': 21:15 –I  
think-)

It made me so mad that Tyler didn't ask her and she didn't get all mad  
and stuff at all her 'suitors'.

Eric's maniacal laughter as he points the worm at Bella. Listen to it. He  
sounds high or something. (Reference 27:59)

Kellan Lutz's constant eating!!!

30:00 I know everyone noticed this but I had to put it in. (the Twilight  
cover spoof)

The ride with Edward, when Bella says "Whoa, what is going on?" It sounds  
so monotonous and robot-like (Reference 44:24)

Emmett waving 'hi' with a butcher knife. LOL! (1:04:26)

I'm saying this for my friend, who's favorite part of the Twilight book  
was when Edward says 'myth' 'sleeping in coffins' 'myth' and that  
whole thing. Yeah, it wasn't there in the movie

When Edward is playing the piano, the sun is shining, yet Edward doesn't  
sparkle

When Bella leaves the hotel she just walks out, without Alice and Jasper even  
noticing her. If Alice and Jasper actually taking care of her like they should  
be, they would've at least noticed that, "Hey, her scent isn't around  
here anymore. Gee, I wonder where she is."

Emmett seems to have a liking to standing in moving cars. There are two  
scenes where he is. Standing, I mean. The first time is when Edward doesn't  
show up and the second time is when they are going to the house in Bella's  
truck.

Bella is kinda cross-eyed when they venom is spreading in her body.

Alice doesn't force Bella into stilettos! Boo-hoo!

"I leave you alone for two minutes… and the wolves descend"—Edward  
Cullen. Cracked me up.

Angela ends up with Eric? WTF?

Holy crap that was long, thank you for taking the time to actually write that it's been like…awesome. Anyways the screen writer (Melissa Rosenberg) is probably to blame for most of that. (quick side note: I found the script,hhaahha, google it ). Now, thank you StilLME-StillOBSESSED you should feel special :) .

Anyways on with ma stuffeeee

When Bella meets the Cullen crew and Rosalie is giving her whole patriotic vampy speech (Emmett is standing beside her) I do not know what is going on but Kellan Lutz is sort of…hitting? Nikki Reed while she's talking (on the shoulder).

There would be no space for a bed in Edward's room (just saying, there are some things you can't do on a couch, haha)

There are eggs everywhere! Everywhere! Mostly in the cafeteria wich is one of the only place the Cullens appear (After you told me I looked it up and you're soo totally right MrsRankercliffe credits to you, hoozah!)

No Cullens at prom? That's bunk! You can't have a party without the Cullens, there must be people to intimidate!

At prom, it is true Victoria is in the background doing some gamboling I think?

When Bella and Edward are dancing together in the gazebo, why can't he hear Victoria's thoughts? She's like RIGHT THERE!

And why dosen't Victoria attack? ATTACK WOMAN!

And when Bella and Edward go into the gazebo, there are like 3 couples there doing their thing but then human X vampire arrive and everyone just leaves? If I was there I would have challenged Bella to a dance off for the gazebo!

When Bella was looking up the Quileute book, Little brown was a choice (Twilight publishing company) --- (Credit goes to suckerforavampire )

Just wondering but to get the Quileute book, shouldn't she go to LaPush???

Bella willingly went to prom. All Alice did was give her the dress.(Which was ugly. Grey legging and slip-on shoes? Alice would never allow it.) They also never showed anything of Alice going shopping. (That was CorrineKitty's review, I liked the dress, I though it was cool)

I also noticed that there were 500 water bottles in the kitchen but Bella gets some water from the tap (choirgeek also noticed it)

When Bella makes up an excuse so she doesn't have to go to prom she says Jackson Ville…Jackson Ville! Not Seattle!

Speaking of prom (again) Bella shows up to prom, after she told Mike that she would be going to Jackson Ville (and not Seattle) and her tickets were non refundable yet there she is, dancing with Edward. I'd be kinda pissed if I was Mike…

When the Cullens are preparing to leave to protect Bella I think Carlisle has a bunch of passports. Do you really need a passport to get to Phoenix from Forks? I wouldn't know I'm Canadian.

All in all for the Twilight movie, it should be called our little inside joke. Because most people who never read the book and just saw the movie probably didn't get most of the stuff lol.

**OK, I think that's it you guys, wow…you can kind of see me OOC fade in the middle of this…**

**Anyways, I will not be talking about the movie anymore…okay that's probably a lie actually.**

**The next chapter might be the last of this whole thing since I only noticed two errors in total from the books. Thanks so much for reading this, it's awesome. And don't forget, "Twilight wife swap"**

**Oh, and btw, I'm sorry about the Twilight link. Google tvshack (the first link is probably the right one) search Twilight and you should have it, no downloading. **

**I guess the only think left to say is**

**Xoxo **


	7. Last movie chaptermaybe!

**AN : OK, hit the 100 review mark! YAY! And now, because of all the reviews I must add a nother movie chapter. So here it is, and hopefully it will be the last one. Anyways, you guys have betrayed me! I told you I wouldn't be posting anything about the movie anymore…well…now I have to because I got a lot of responses concerning the movie.**

Damned Daybreaker pointed something crucial out. I was blown away (heh) Publishing a book about Quileute legends is against the treaty! And Edward's bedromm looks like an ipod!

Night Rises Again, you said the Cullens didn't eat? Well if you actually watch you can see Emmett (Kellan Lutx) eat a rice krispy. Oh yeah.

Another vampire, pointed a lot of things out!

-edward' and 'bella' never say I love you

-in biology class there are 'angel' wings behind robert and it looks like he has wings lol

Great!

Also, a lot of you were talking about Stephenie Meyer's cameo, and well…you were supposed to notice that. That and the Twilight cover spoof (for those of you who didnt notice, Rpatz catches an apple. Making it look like the Twilight cover)

Kentucky Blues, thanks for reminding me …Victioria is wearing Waylands "Kiss me'Im Irish" shirt.

Bella's-Choice, you got this one, bella is supposed to hate sports, so how does she know all those hand signals??

2) the narrative at the beginning of the movie with bella is the preface from breaking dawn. (Holy crap I did not get that one!)

KristalWhiteHead, you wrote, ''when James calls for Bella, why cant Alice and Jasper hear james on the phone when in breaking dawn when she meets that one dude with the papaers she can hear both ends of the conoverstation on the phone." Well…probably because Bella is a new Vampire and her senses ae hightened.

Little-nessieC, you take the cake! Why is Billy Black driving? Isn't he in a wheelchair?

AND!

At the baseball scene, when Bella calls Rosalie "out" and Rosalie glares at Bella, Carlisle pats Rosalie on the back and says, "easy kitty" or "play nice kitty". Somethin like that.

(He actually says Nice Kitty)

And for those of you who said there is no cross in the Cullen household, there actually is. It looks more lke an X but it is there. It's at the bottom of the staircase whe Bells visits the Cullen house.

After watching the movie, another ten thousand times, I still can't see if Victoria is crying…

Bandmlove, is soo right. n the prom scene if you look closely when Edward and Bella are first entering, in the far corner straight in-front of them Victoria is standing by the food table. You are able to see her white shaw. How is she in the same room with Edward without him smelling her(he is able to smell other vampires in Eclipse) or hearing her thoughts?

daisysweetheart19, I just want to say thanks haha. I loved youre review.

That's it I guess…

**AN: OK, so please read my new fanfic, "Twilight Wife swap" and review! Also, for those of you who still don't know, the Twilight movie is available at http:// tvshack. net/movies/Twilight__2008_/**

**Stop asking me for the link because won't let me post it so you must believe in yourself! You can do it! I believe in you! Do you believe in yourself?**

**Google "TV shack", search "Twilight"-Movies. And there you have it. Please stop asking for the link**.

Xoxo


End file.
